


Show And Tell

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral, Reader Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Castiel responds to the reader's cries, and walks in on her and Dean. Dean proceeds to show the angel a thing or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show And Tell

You couldn't focus on anything but the ceiling above you, your hands twisted in the sheets to your side as you arched under the covers, small whimpers tearing themselves from your throat. You were acutely aware that the door to the room was open, but Dean had assured you that Sam was out on a long errand and no one else would be dropping by. Kevin never left his room either, so you'd agreed to let Dean do what he wanted, as long as the covers were over you, hiding your naked body from view in case someone did walk in, or Sam came back.

You hadn't counted on what he wanted to do being lick you out until you came so hard you passed out. He'd taken it as a personal challenge, proud of his skilled tongue, and you hadn't been complaining. Only you hadn't planned on screaming so loudly for him.

Kevin definitely wouldn't leave his room if he could hear what you were doing.

Dean swiped his tongue across your clit for what felt like the thousandth time, and you swore to high heaven you were gonna spontaneously combust. He'd kept you on the edge for too long, the ache in your pussy to much to bear and you were so close to begging him to fuck you and fuck you hard, but you weren't sure you could even speak at this point. But he wanted you to beg – he knew how good he was and fucking played it from every angle.

'Come on baby.' He mumbled against your pussy, teasing your entrance with his tongue. 'I know you wanna cum. You just gotta ask _nicely_.'

You cried out in frustration. 'Fuck.' Was the only word you could muster, and Dean chuckled, licking you again, gently thrusting his tongue inside you. You arched again, wanting more friction. 'Dean, fuck, _please_!' The last word was said in a yell, and you _felt_ his smug smile against your cunt, a split second before he thrust his tongue inside you, fucking you with it, his thumb grazing your clit before pressing down and white hot light exploded in your mind. You came hard, flooding his mouth with your juices as you screamed out into the cool air of the bunker, his hands holding you steady.

When you opened your eyes again, your head fell to the side, and you saw him stood there, a look of shock on his face. You sat up, and accidentally kicked Dean, who yelled in pain, throwing the covers off. This left you naked and exposed, with an irritated looking Dean, sat in a dishevelled mess before you. 'What the hell, Y/N?' He asked, before seeing where your eyes were focused, your hands trying to cover yourself. He looked towards the doorway.

Castiel was frozen to the spot, his mouth open, unsure of what to do. 'I-I'm sorry, I-I heard screaming and I thought -' He sighed. 'I thought Y/N was in danger. I did not realise you were engaging in physical relations.'

'Hey, er, Cas.' Dean chuckled nervously, standing up and throwing the covers over you. 'She's fine, man. Just...she issued a challenge I couldn't say no to.'

The angel tilted his head to the side, confused by the statement. 'She...challenged you to sexual intercourse?'

'In a manner of speaking.' You interrupted. 'Look, I know this seems pretty weird but...'

'I have long since stopped question Dean's behaviour. He is not typical of humans.' Cas pointed out, and you sniggered.

'Well, that's true.'

Dean scowled, and Cas looked at him. 'I was not aware you and Y/N had that sort of relationship.'

'We don't.' He said, looking back at you. You stuck your tongue out. 'It's a...mutual agreement.'

'An agreement and a challenge?' Castiel looked more confused than ever. 'I don't understand how they could be connected.'

You stood up beside Dean, holding the covers close. 'We're hunters Cas. We need a bit of, well, rough and tumble every now and then. Dean and me, it's a occasional roll in the hay.'

'These are all metaphors for sex, yes?' Cas clarified and Dean laughed.

'Yeah, man. And _she_ challenged me. Said I couldn't hold my breath. That I couldn't make her beg before I gave in.'

The angel raised an eyebrow in your direction. 'That seems like an odd thing to say. Why would he need to hold his breath if you were engaged in sexual relations? Is that not in direct obstruction of your ability to physically move?'

You and Dean looked at each other and he sighed, pinching the top of his nose. Castiel continued to stare at the pair of you in confusion, and you grinned. 'You wanna tell him or shall we _show_ him?'

'Show him?' Dean clarified and you shrugged.

'It's not an exclusive thing, right? Besides, he might be good at it.'

The other hunter rolled his eyes, motioning to the bed. You sat down, and he turned back to the angel, sighed. 'I was giving her oral sex. Going down on her. Licking her out.' Cas blinked. Dean sighed again. 'Cunnilingus?'

'I understand the meaning of that word.' Cas narrowed his eyes. 'But I am unfamiliar with the process.'

'Good thing I'm gonna show ya. You know, just in case you ever get laid.'

'Show me?' Cas repeated, and Dean moved over to him, grabbing him by the arm. When he turned back, you'd thrown the covers off, leaving yourself bare the air. Castiel's eyes widened at the sight of your naked body and he started to look away. 'This does not seem appropriate, Dean.'

'Relax, she's fine with it.' Dean waved the comment off, tugging at the angel's trench coat. 'Look, you need to take off some layers. Trust me, you might get a bit worked up here.'

'I don't...' Cas' eyes fell on your body again and you shuddered a little, smiling at him. 'You are _very_ naked.'

'Duh.' You replied sitting up a little, propping your upper body on your elbows. 'It's just a body, Cas. You have one too. So does Dean. We're creatures of pleasure. Enjoy the simple things in life. Like sex. It's free, mostly, and it's fun. Come on.' You smiled again. 'Live a little.'

'I'm gonna show you what to do.' Dean said, clapping his friend on the shoulder. 'It'll be easier than when I taught Sam. Had to use an ice cream sandwich for that one and it got _messy_.' He glanced at you. 'Not that you don't tend to get a little...wet.'

'Fuck you, Dean.'

'Maybe in a little while.'

'I'm very uncomfortable.' Castiel remarked, his eyes still glued to you. You sat up further, swinging your legs over the edge of the bed, approaching him. He kept his eyes on you, not sure which part of you to look at. Dean stepped back as you approached, nudging Cas forward. The angel almost stumbled into you, but you placed a hand on his shoulder, steadying him.

'Cas.' You said quietly. 'If he's being a dick about this, tell him. But I've watched you. You're stressed, pent up. Come and have a little fun yeah? Learn a little about what it's like to be human for a change.'

'I did enjoy certain aspects of humanity.' He replied, his blue eyes on yours now. 'I never...I was never with anyone like that.'

'We'll take it slow. Dean'll show you what to do. You wanna stop at any time, you just say.' You pushed up onto tip toes, placing a soft kiss on his lips. He didn't reciprocate but as you went to pull away, his hand slipped into your hair, holding you in place as he slowly moved his lips against yours. The feeling only had you more aroused as he pulled away, his face a little flushed. Dean chuckled from behind you both, and you glared at him.

'He'll be fine, Y/N.'

'Yes. I believe I will be fine.' Cas said, his voice a little lower and something flickering in his eyes as he pushed you towards the bed. Dean watched as you obeyed, moving backwards.

'Be gentle with her, Cas. She's delicate when she wants to be.' He mocked, and you stuck your tongue out at him again. The angel did as he said, easing you on the bed. You scooted back, waiting for him, and Dean motioned with his hand. 'Kneel between her legs. Or lay down. Whichever is more comfortable.' Cas considered it for a moment as he slipped off his suit jacket and crawled onto the bed, situating himself between your legs. He moved down, onto his stomach, his face inches from your already wet cunt. His breathing hitched and he looked up at you where you were propped up.

'You smell like fruit.' He said quietly. You weren't sure how to react to that, and his eyes dropped to your intimate parts, before he looked up at Dean.

'What now?' He asked.

Dean grinned. 'Tease her. Run your tongue up her slit. Taste every inch of her, but don't linger in one place too long.' A beat passed, and then Castiel's tongue descended on you, one long and swift swipe up your folds, making you gasp. Dean shook his head. 'Slower, man.'

'You taste like ambrosia.' Castiel's words floated up to you and you smiled a little at the compliment. Normally Dean just told you that you tasted fantastic, then he got impatient and fucked you into the mattress – hence the earlier challenge. You briefly wondered if this was gonna lead to more, but then Cas' tongue was on you again and you lost all train of thought. Dean continued to talk, but you tuned out the words, feeling only the warmth of the angel's tongue on your pussy, making you churn and writhe. He was following every instruction Dean gave and unfortunately, Dean was a very good teacher. And very good at teasing. Fleeting touches on your clit, down to your entrance and back up again, soft breaths across your sensitive skin and occasionally plunging inside you – you were a hot, squealing mess, begging for release.

'Make her cum, Cas.' Dean's voice was heavy; clearly he was enjoying watching the angel tongue-fuck you. 'Slide a finger inside her and curl it towards you. Keep your tongue on her clit now, suck it, that'll make her cum.'

Cas pulled his hand from your thigh, where it had been resting, and slowly circled your entrance with one finger before sliding it inside. At the same time, his tongue flicked your clit again, and you arched up, feeling his teeth scrape against you. He sucked the small button into his mouth, tasting you, savouring you as he curled his finger inside your cunt and that was it.

Big finale.

Fireworks.

You screaming, cumming hard, and you bucked. Cas didn't let go, his hands pinning your legs down as he listened to Dean's urging and prolonged the orgasm by lavishing attention on your clit. He kept it up for a few moments before pulling away, sitting back on his haunches to stare at your exhausted and spent body.

'She is...very warm.' He reached out, slipping one finger between your folds, apparently emboldened by the encounter. 'And very wet.' Dean laughed, watching as you shuddered at the brief contact again. 'I feel...' Cas looked down. 'Aroused.'

Dean grinned, and you looked up at him, slightly hopeful. 'Maybe it's time for lesson number two.'

 


End file.
